


Righteous Like Fire

by alby_mangroves



Series: Art for the 4 Minute Window series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bearded Steve Rogers, Blood, Bruises, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Drawing, Fanart, Head Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Now give me my friend back," Steve said. "Give me James Barnes."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righteous Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tradeoff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099271) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 
  * Inspired by [The Tradeoff [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076230) by [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo). 



> Ces, I don't know what I did right in a past life to score this sweet gig but I'll just keep wearing these lucky socks, I guess ♥
> 
> Thanks to altocello for the awesome art beta too!

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/139986605974/now-give-me-my-friend-back-steve-said-give-me) | [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Tradeoff [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076230) by [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo)
  * [[Podfic] Scenes from a Marriage: The Long Road Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392858) by [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo)




End file.
